Old times
by LoveIsWrittenWithBlood
Summary: Por más viejo que seas no significa que todo lo que digas son historias fantásticas para entretener a los demás, y tampoco significa que seas un mentiroso y que esas historias no las hayas vivido en carne propia, ese es el caso de Jacob Black...


**Summary:** Por más viejo que seas no significa que todo lo que digas son historias fantásticas para entretener a los demás, y tampoco significa que seas un mentiroso y que esas historias no las hayas vivido en carne propia, ese es el caso de Jacob Black... pésimo summary

* * *

¿A qué hora llegan? – pregunto un tanto entusiasmado desde el lugar que ocupaba en la mesa del pequeño comedor de aquella humilde casita que se encontraba en las afueras de Forks, en La Push, aquel lugar tranquilo, pacifico… desde hacía ya más de 64 años.

_Jacob Black _se encontraba cumpliendo 8 décadas de vida, 80 maravillosos años bien vividos, y es que para él, que había conseguido todo lo que había querido, a la chica de sus sueños _Bella Swan, _se había convertido en padre de familia… hasta en abuelo… todo era perfecto.

Si Jake – contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa – No tardan en llegar… – el ruido de unas llantas a Kilómetros de distancia interrumpieron los pensamientos y las palabras de Bella – Te lo dije – le recordó mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría lo que hizo que se viera unos años más joven.

El anciano Quileute se acerco a la entrada y abrió la puerta antes de que alguien llamara, los reflejos de licántropo aún le funcionaban de vez en cuando, no del todo, pero ya era una ganancia.

¡Abuelo Jake! – Salto el pequeño Christopher desde la entrada, hasta los aún fuertes brazos de Jacob Black

¡Pequeño Christopher! – lo abrazo cariñosamente para después colocarlo en el sillón e ir por el siguiente – Pequeña lobita, ven aquí – tomo a Jarie en brazos, mientras ella le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El único hijo de Jacob Black lo abrazo y lo felicito, mientras iba a saludar a su madre. Jake se situó en su lugar habitual, en el pequeño sillón que era para una sola persona, mientras Christopher que aparentaba la edad de un niño de 12 años, pero tan solo tenía 9 y Jarie de 6, se sentaban a su alrededor.

¿Listos para la historia de hoy pequeños? – Pregunto el ahora Jacob entusiasmado

Si – dijeron al unisonó los pequeños nietos de Jacob Black y Bella Swan

_Erase una vez, hace 64 años exactamente… había una chica… en un pequeño pueblo… pero era la chica más hermosa que había conocido jamás…_ – Bella iba entrando a la sala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que no se cansaba de escuchar la historia que él les contaba a los pequeños desde que tenían edad suficiente para poder entenderla – _… pero ella se enamoro del atractivo vampiro, como era de suponerse, lo prefirió antes que a un apestoso licántropo… _– Jacob rio con ironía y comenzó a transportarse al pasado, estando aún presente en la pequeña sala – _… yo hacía todo para mantenerla a salvo, hasta luchar junto a los apestosos chupasangre, que a veces resultaba ser divertido, pero nada como arrancarles la cabeza de una mordida… _– Les dedico una sonrisa sádica, mientras reía – _… pero el despiadado chupasangre un día la abandono… pensando lo que era lo mejor para ella, para aquella hermosa chica, y jamás regreso… y desde entonces, ningún vampiro ha se ha atrevido a pisar Forks _– Jacob dio un pequeño suspiro, y miro a su mujer con complicidad.

¿Y qué paso con la chica? – pregunto Jarie, que a su punto de vista, esa historia le parecía tan romántica

Tienes mucha imaginación abuelo – compartió Christopher

Niños, vengan a ayudarme a poner la mesa… – se escucho la voz del único hijo de Jacob desde el comedor.

Los niños se levantaron, satisfechos de la historia, para ayudar a su padre.

Tienes mucha imaginación ¿He? – ella enarco una ceja y sonrió burlonamente.

Si supieran… solo tú y yo sabemos que todo lo que he dicho es completamente verdad – él se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, ambos terminaron la conversación compartiendo un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

**Un pequeño Oneshot, mi abuelito me inspiro(: por todas esas historias que él me cuenta :B' así que no creamos que nuestros abuelitos son bastantes viejos como para inventar todas las historias que nos cuentan... si no, preguntenle a Jacob ;)**


End file.
